1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a non-photochemically reactive vinyl type antifouling paint. More particularly, it relates to a low solvent formulation vinyl type antifouling paint having excellent characteristics for protecting surfaces submerged in a marine environment. Specifically the instant invention relates to a formulation vinyl type antifouling paint having a high flash point for greater safety and yielding elimination of photochemically reactive volatile organic compunds.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fouling of surfaces exposed to the marine environment is a constant problem. Of particular concern to operators of naval vessels is the fouling of the vessel hulls. Since frictional resistance between the hull and the water is affected by the surface texture of the hull, it is directly influenced by hull fouling. A naval vessel having a fouled hull suffers a loss in speed and power as the fouling increases with a corresponding increase in fuel consumption to overcome the increased frictional resistance. Additional weight and volume displacement caused by a fouled hull requires additional power, and thus fuel consumption, over and above that due to hull fouling alone. Because of these problems, many types of marine antifouling coatings have been developed for application to boats, ships and marine facilities and equipment associated with them. Typical of the many antifouling coatings are hot plastic and vinyl resin coatings. The instant invention concerns the vinyl resin type coating. A problem occurring in the use of these antifouling coatings is the emission of volatile organic compounds. The application of marine coatings containing solvents and the associated use of solvents for thinning and clean-up generate emissions of volatile organic compounds that act as precursors to photochemical oxidants. Such emissions generate enormous amounts of pollutants daily measured in the tens of tons. Control of such emissions is essential to effective air pollution control. Because marine antifouling coatings are air dried and applied to large surfaces, it is not practical to duct the resultant emissions through control devices such as afterburners or carbon adsorbers. The instant invention provides a highly effective marine antifouling coating having all the advantages of conventional marine antifouling coatings without the photochemically reactive volatile organic compound emission problems and without the hazards of conventional low flashpoint coatings.